


O Christmas Tree

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick plans a Christmas morning surprise for Cody...</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree

Cody awoke in the middle of the night, alone in his bunk. There was no sound of water coming from the head, and as Cody moved, he realized that the space beside him was cold.

 _'Where the hell's Nick?'_ Cody sat bolt upright and flicked the lamp on, looking anxiously around the cabin. Everything looked normal - their clothes draped across Nick's neatly made bunk, the cabin door hooked open the way they'd started leaving it since Murray had moved into the condo with Charlene six months before. But there was no Nick, and no light from the head next-door.

Stopping only to grab his orange bathrobe, Cody headed for the salon, anxiety making his pulse race.

"Nick!" he called. There was light coming from the salon and Cody felt a measure of relief as headed up the stairs.

"Cody!" Nick appeared in front of him, blocking his way. "Babe, what you doing up?"

"Woke up and you weren't there." Cody hesitated, looking at his partner. "What's wrong, Nick? Are you feeling okay?"

"Sure, man, I'm fine." Nick leaned forward and kissed Cody's lips softly. "I just remembered - uh - something I wanted to order for Mimi, you know? So while I thought of it I came up here to mark it in the catalog. It really annoys me when I forget stuff, an' I've been meaning to order those plugs for weeks."

"Plugs, huh?" Cody studied his best friend thoughtfully. Nick glanced at him, grinning, then looked away quickly.

"Nick, you came up here to look up helicopter parts at a quarter past three on Christmas morning?" He went to push past Nick and continue up the stairs.

Nick grabbed his shoulders, stopping him. "Cody, go back to bed, baby," he said, looking at him anxiously. "It's damned cold, and I'll only be a few more minutes, you know? Go back to bed."

"I want to look at these chopper parts you're ordering and see what you're spending my money on, pal," Cody said, grinning. He didn't know what Nick was up to in the salon, but whatever it was, he intended to find out. And he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with plugs for the Mimi.

Nick gave his shoulders a gentle shake. "Please, pal. Go back to bed?"

"No, Nick." Cody pulled free of Nick's grip and pushed past him on the stairs. He stopped short as he entered the salon, gazing in amazement at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, hung with red tinsel and multi-colored balls.

"But Nick - " Cody broke off, looking at the tree. "Nick, you hate Christmas."

Nick shrugged and headed past Cody to the coffee pot. "It was a hard time when I was a kid. Sometimes - well, sometimes, this time of year, it's hard not to think about back then, you know? It makes me sad, that's all. I don't hate it."

"So...why the tree?" Cody looked from the perky green pine to his partner's back.

Nick turned back from the coffee pot, a mug of coffee in each hand. He gave one to Cody. "You like having a Christmas tree. You always say that, every year when Murray puts it up." He shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you with it Christmas morning."

"You did it for me?" Cody looked at the tree again, then back at his partner. "Nick..." He put his cup on the table and stepped close, taking Nick's mug and placing it next to his own. Leaning in he kissed Nick gently, sliding his arms around Nick's broad shoulders, leaning against him as Nick's arms tightened around him.

"Well, it seemed kinda weird having Christmas without - without any of the stuff Murray used to put up, you know?" Nick kissed Cody again. "And then I saw you gazing at that tree in the window of Macy's, looking like you thought Santa had forgotten you."

"I don't care if he did," Cody muttered, moving his head to mouth gently at Nick's neck. "Buddy, I love you."

"I love you, too." Nick sighed softly, exposing more of his neck for Cody. "Now will you go back to bed? Santa's not quite done up here yet, you know."

"Yes, he is. For tonight, anyhow." Cody bit at Nick's neck again, and Nick moaned softly, sagging against his best friend. Cody grinned. "Come on back to bed yourself, okay? I'll make it worth your while."

"When you put it like that..." Nick shot a glance over his shoulder at the half-wrapped box on the table, then moaned again as Cody's tongue lapped softly along his jaw. When Cody stepped back and tugged him towards the stairs, he didn't resist.

Cody dropped his bathrobe on the floor and watched in appreciation as Nick did the same with his t-shirt then bent to strip off his sweats. He was naked under them, and Cody licked his lips, watching the ripple of muscle along his partner's back and the sweet curve of his ass revealed as he slid his pants down.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Cody whispered, stepping close and pulling Nick hard against him as he straightened up.

"Yeah?" Nick slid an arm around Cody, tight across his back, and Cody pressed against him. "You're not so bad yourself, you know?" Nick's fingers explored Cody's ribcage. Cody stroked Nick's cheek, then slid his hand behind his partner's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Nick's mouth was hungry on his, his tongue urgent against Cody's lips, demanding entry. Cody surrendered willingly into Nick's kiss, and moaned in appreciative approval as Nick pulled him down onto the bed.

"I love you, man," Nick growled into Cody's ear, rolling on top of him. Cody moaned happily, loving the warm heaviness of Nick's body pressing him against the bed, the friction of Nick's belly against the throb of his cock. He rolled his hips, thrusting against Nick's body, moaning again, and Nick chuckled softly against his neck.

Cody groaned and bucked again as Nick kissed him hard, then whimpered as Nick raised his hips. "Nick..."

Trembling with desire, Cody panted softly, wanting more, wanting Nick against him, around him. He lifted his own hips, seeking Nick's body, trying to press against him again.

Nick chuckled again, his eyes were tender and amused at the same time, and Cody claimed another kiss, hungry for him.

The kiss started gentle, Nick's lips soft and sweet on his, and Cody thrust hard with his tongue, asking for more. Nick gave it, his kiss turning hungry, tongue aggressively exploring Cody's mouth. He lowered his hips again, grinding them into Cody's, and Cody squirmed beneath him, rocking his own hips to thrust his swollen, throbbing cock against Nick's stomach.

As Nick's tongue conquered his mouth, Cody whimpered against Nick's lips. Nick's body pinned him to the bed, and Nick's lewd and knowing kiss completed the conquest. "Nick," Cody whispered, need shaking in his voice. "Nick, fuck me."

"Thought you'd never ask," Nick growled softly in his ear, and kissed him again.

Cody's only answer was a groan as Nick slid a hand between them. Cody felt the heat of Nick's cock bumping blindly against his member, and then a large strong hand engulfed him. He gasped, fighting to keep control, as Nick's thumb rolled slow and sweet up his shaft and teased its way around his ridge.

"Good, huh?" Nick murmured softly.

Cody spread his legs further, whimpering again, wordlessly telling Nick how much better than good it was. "Please, Nick," he muttered.

With a last squeeze Nick released his cock and traced his fingers lower, over his sac, gently rolling Cody's balls between his fingers. A helpless moan passed Cody's lips and he dropped his head back, rolling his hips back and pushing against Nick's hand.

Nick moved on top of him, and his fat, full member pushed bluntly against Cody's. Cody panted and bucked, then whined softly as Nick's fingers disappeared. They were back a moment later, probing his entrance, cool and slick.

"Nick!" Cody's voice broke on the word as Nick's finger breached him and he felt the familiar ache of desire in his passage. He gasped, wriggling, rocking his hips, wanting more of Nick inside him.

"Easy, babe," Nick murmured, his finger slow and teasing, playing with Cody's pucker. Cody moaned. The teasing felt good, but he wanted Nick deep inside him, touching him the way only Nick could. He moaned again, and Nick relented, his finger going deeper, sliding slowly and unerringly to Cody's sweet spot.

As Nick touched him there, Cody groaned loudly, bucking and pulling his knees up. Nick pressed again, rubbing his prostate, and Cody cried out wordlessly, arching and writhing underneath him.

"I love you, Cody," Nick growled in his ear, voice deep and gravelly with his own desire. Cody tried to reply but his mouth wouldn't shape the words and he groaned again instead, mouth against Nick's neck.

Nick bit gently at his jawline, mouth soft and wet and gentle on Cody's skin, and Cody shuddered, arching up, sensation taking over. He threw his head back, moaning as a second finger passed his rim, helpless between Nick's lips and Nick's fingers, exploring, pleasing, claiming.

Nick pulled back, lifting his head, sliding his fingers out, raising his body a little, and Cody whimpered, trembling at the loss. "Nick," he gasped, forcing his eyes open.

"I gotcha, babe," Nick murmured, and then his lips were back, soft and searching on Cody's. Cody moaned against his lips, then trembled as he felt Nick's cock pushing against his hole, seeking entrance.

"Oh, Nick," he moaned, finding his voice. "Nick, yes!"

Cody trembled as Nick slowly entered him, each gentle thrust taking him higher until their hips were pressed together and Cody was helplessly groaning his pleasure.

Nick bent forward and kissed Cody again as he took his first stroke, and Cody bucked wildly against his partner's body. Nick groaned but his rhythm didn't falter, thrusts short and sure, and Cody kissed him back hard, overwhelmed by the feeling of Nick inside him. He could feel his orgasm building, hot and wild at the base of his spine, each stroke Nick took unleashing another wave of pleasure.

"Nick!" Cody gasped, breaking their kiss and grabbing at his partner's shoulders. "Nick, oh fuck, yes, Nick - " The feeling at the base of his spine exploded and wave after wave shook him, leaving him floating. He hung onto Nick, gripping hard, dimly hearing Nick's moan as he collapsed onto Cody's chest.

Slowly, Cody drifted back to awareness, his hands on Nick's shoulders and Nick's body over his grounding him, Nick's voice soft in his ear.

"Huh?" he murmured, blinking his eyes open.

"I got you," Nick whispered, and Cody sighed happily as Nick's arms tightened around him. Nick kissed his neck and Cody snuggled his head against Nick's shoulder.

"Thank you," Cody said softly, closing his eyes again.

"What for?"

"My Christmas tree." Cody sighed again, sleepily. "I haven't wrapped your present to put under it yet though."

"Yeah?" Nick kissed his neck again. "You mean I get more than this for Christmas?"

"Well, yeah." Cody chuckled softly. "I hope you like it, buddy."

"I know one thing, man." Nick nuzzled Cody's jaw and as Cody turned his head towards him, kissed him. "I won't like it more than this, you know?"

Cody pressed close against his best friend and closed his eyes, melting into Nick's kiss. Nick was right, he knew. Nothing was better than the two of them, together. Nothing was better than Nick's arms. "Neither will I, Nick," he murmured, and kissed him again.


End file.
